Trunk and Goten Discover FanfictionNet!
by Phire Phoenix
Summary: -Complete- On a boring winter afternoon, Trunks and Goten decide to wander off into the realm of the Information Highway... And what address should they choose to type except...well...Please read and review, constructive criticism appreciated
1. Waking the Terror

PP: Hiya people!!! I'm back, and with a completely new story in the works!!!  
  
YPP: *groan* You didn't finish you YGO or HP story yet, why bother. You said yourself that you couldn't balance two stories. I'd like to see you try with three.  
  
PP: *pout* Buzz off.  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own DBZ? No. If I were Akira Toriyama, I'd be marching up to TV stations all around the world demanding that they'd at LEAST finish playing the Buu Saga! Huff, huff.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"TRUUNKS! I'm bored..." Goten whined at his friend, munching on a piece of cookie Mrs. Briefs had supplied them with. "Calm down, would ya?" Trunks snapped, looking out the window. It was a cold winter afternoon, and they weren't allowed to Chi-blast the snow. Trunks winced as his mom's high voiced entered his memory.  
  
~* "How many times do I have to tell you, NO!!!" Bulma hollered, putting her hand on her hips and glaring at the purple-haired boy cowering in front of her. "But Mom..." Trunks protested desperately, "it's no fun if I can't go out! I could melt the snow, or power up to keep myself warm!!!" Bulma leered at her son. "All right, all right..." Trunks muttered, not wishing to experience Bulma's high voice again.  
  
"On the other hand," Bulma continued as though there hadn't been an argument at all, "you could invite Goten over." Trunks' eyes brightened a bit, but even with his friend here, he wouldn't dare cause havoc while his dad was training in the Gravity Room. There is no way that he'd be happy about two demi-saiyajins running around the house squealing. "Sure." He replied sullenly, traipsing back to his room.*~  
  
"I know!" Trunks suddenly said, jerking his friend out of his trance. "We could play videogames!!! Super Smash Bros!" Goten grinned, then his eyes fell on the computer sitting on Trunks' desk. "Hey Trunks..." He asked slowly, eyeing the machine. "Do you know how to use a commuter?" Trunks sighed at his friend's in-expertise. "Of course I do, you baka. And it's called a computer. You know those papers I hand it to Sensei? Ever wonder why they're always so nice?" (A/N: I'm not that familiar with DBZ, although I love it. Don't flame me. Anything that seems wrong...attribute it to the fact that I've been watching for a couple of months only)  
  
Goten shook his head. Trunks thought for a while, weighing his options. He always beat Goten at Super Smash Bros anyways, and since he's never used a computer before, it might be fun.  
  
With a quick jump, he landed in front of the machine and turned the thing on. He motioned for Goten to come over, before explaining some of the things that a computer could do. After telling him some of the easier things, such as typing, the mouse, drawing programs and playing games, he moved on to another thing, the internet.  
  
"But Trunks, I don't understand!" Goten complained after Trunks accessed the internet and started checking his e-mail. "Just think of it as a bulletin board. You put things on for other people to read, and other people put things on for you to read." He said through gritted teeth. He was particularly frustrated because his penpal in Great Britain announced that he was officially a freak and wouldn't be talking to him anymore. How dare he! How he liked to fly over there and wring that insolent idiot's neck, but then there were Bulma's rules about not killing anything. They usually applied to his dad, but he doubted his mother would make any allowances for him.  
  
Goten puzzled over this for a while. "Then why don't I see anybody coming and going?" He asked again. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Uh...It's like a TV. Those people you see aren't actually that small, and they're not actually in the box." Goten appeared surprised. "You mean they're not?" He made a mental note to tickle his dad the next time he saw him.  
  
"So..." Trunks typed in a couple of words on the computer. Fanfiction.net, it read. "My friend gave me this website a couple of days ago. You know, the Harry Potter maniac? Well he said they have stories about just about anything in the world. We could see if they have anything interesting."  
  
Goten levitated off the floor to see what his friend was doing. "Ooh! Lookie!" He squealed when he got close enough to read the small print. "It says..January 31st, A new section, entitled, Dragonball GT, has been added (A/N: I know it's not there yet. Humour me.)" Trunks nodded, and quickly pressed the link to 'Anime'. (A/N: The update said to go to Anime, ok?) In a second, a page full of blue print showed up. Trunks scrolled around, looking at the words and the number beside them.  
  
A large number jumped out at them. Over twenty-six thousand!!! Trunks' heart leaped as he saw the thing beside it. "Look, Goten, look!!! DRAGONBALL Z!!!" Goten covered his ears, but recovered soon after. "Press it, press it!" He yelled, just as loud as his friend had, but unnecessarily. The computer was already processing Trunks' command, and within seconds, they were in the main zone.  
  
Slapping each other a high-five and grinning ear to ear, Goten and Trunks settled in the same chair and began looking through the stories. "Trip to Capsule Corp", "Goku's relevance", and others caught their attention, but none more than "The saiyajin no ouji and the low-life third class carrot" They looked at each other, beweildered, then simultaneously reached for the mouse.  
  
"In the years to come, Vegeta could never understand his feelings." Trunks read aloud, wondering where this was to lead to. "Didn't he hate Kakarotto, his woman and his spawns? He, the saiyajin no ouji, had a woman and a spawn of his own, so why was he compelled so?" Trunks paused, glancing at his friend to see whether he bore with him.  
  
"Nevertheless, he found himself developing feelings for Goku. Pleasant, warm feelings." At this point in time, both boys burst out laughing, although they didn't fully understand it.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!!!" Vegeta hollered. He has broken the Gravity Room, or so he thought. Bulma was sick and tired of him spending all his time there, so she...pressed a couple of buttons, to say the least. He was NOT in a good mood, and proceeded to order a movie when the bout of laughter interrupted his phone call. "CAN'T I HAVE SOME PEACE AROUND HERE???" Vegeta snarled from downstairs, trusting his threat to be enough.  
  
The boys quietened down, but continued to giggle silently. Oh how mad Mr. Vegeta would be if he saw these stories. Still grinning, they exited that particular fanfiction and continued to forage.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: Well, how was that?  
  
YPP: *yawn* You're still talking?  
  
PP: *whacks Yami over the head with a mallet* Shut up. Thanks for reading and please review. Flames will be used to keep me warm, in this damn Canadian weather.  
  
A/N: 1st, I like Canada, so don't get me wrong. 2nd, I like Vegeta and Goku, so don't get me wrong. 3rd, *goes down on her knees and grovels* PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE don't give me any flames... 


	2. Vegeta's Wrath

I PP: Whope-dee-do! TEN REVIEWS!!! Thank you so much...*Kisses all her reviewers who cower behind each other and look at Phire strangely*  
  
YPP: You still didn't get as much as Chibi Dragon though *sticks her tongue out*  
  
PP: *irritated* Whose side are you on, anyways?!?!?!?  
  
YPP: ...Whomever you're NOT on.  
  
PP: What are you talking about? I don't oppose my friends!  
  
YPP: Damn it...ok, fine, I'm on...oh, just forget it.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I made it quite clear in the first chapter???  
  
By the way, I did actually write that corny fanfiction, but I made two paragraphs up on the spot to suit this story, and didn't actually prolong it, which will be the case for all of the fics mentioned here. If you want me to advertise your story, leave a message in the review box. I hate Shounen Ai. I despise it. With all my heart. There isn't actually going to be Yaoi in any of my fanfictions, but in this one, Goten and Trunks might read some. And this is the last chapter.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The boys quietened down, but continued to giggle silently. Oh how mad Mr. Vegeta would be if he saw these stories. Still grinning, they exited that particular fanfiction and continued to forage  
  
"What's this?" Trunks muttered as his eyes fell on a promising looking title. "Gohan and Videl go to the movies." He read out loud. Goten giggled and urged him to read it. He scrolled around, feeling bored. "Let's go." He said, about to press the back button when Goten leaned closer and began to read.  
  
"And Videl leaned in, closing her eyes. Gohan smiled to himself, leaning in as well. As their lips touched, the movie ended and slow, romantic music began to play. They pulled back, looking at each other lovingly, and stood up." Trunks smirked at Goten, who was trying to hold back his laughter. He jumped on Trunks' bed and buried his face in the covers, where the sound, although still quite loud, was considerably muffled. Trunks pushed out a tiny zip of energy that slammed the door shut. "Oops..." He muttered, watching the doorframe shake. "Too much energy..."  
  
He exited that fic, but went into the Vegeta fic and saved the address. Opening up a new window, he continued to browse. Goten, after stifling his giggles, sat down beside him. Nothing unusual for a couple of pages, and Trunks started toying with the idea of going into another website, or go into the Yu-Gi-Oh section to look for the freaks he once duelled (A Series of Unfortunate Events), when something caught his eyes. "Goteneo and Truliet?" He muttered. (A/N: This fanfiction is not gross or disgusting in any way AT ALL. This is a very funny fic, and it's by Burenda, and you should all read it. It's not Yaoi, it's really humourous and cool!!! Me high q-q-qwality engwish) "HEY GOTEN, C'MERE!" He called to the shadow darting around the room. Goten slowed down enough to be visible, and he settled down. "Look at this!" Trunks instructed, and together, the boys started reading.  
  
""No, no, no, and NO!!!! I won't do it!" The nine year old boy with purple hair turned an interesting shade of red as he yelled at the top of his lungs at the teacher, clenching his fists in an attempt to control his fury. The woman looked startled at his outburst, but instantly resumed her former look of absolute, stern control. She folded her arms and scowled in a way that the boy's infamous father would envy."  
  
"Hey Trunks, That's you!" Goten laughed. Trunks growled. They continued reading (A/N: By the way, this fic is supposed to be really fluffy, and I don't want to copy everything. Just little things here and there that's supposed to aggravated them)  
  
"Figuring that while Vegeta was mad at Bulma would be a perfect time to bring this up, Trunks quickly put aside the trauma of a few minutes before so he could address a more important, even more traumatizing subject. "Otousan! Okaasan wants me to be in a play, and I have to be a girl in it!" Trunks stared at Goten in disbelief. "And you're supposed to have thought of this?" He asked incredulously. "That's a ruse worthy of - well - me!!!"  
  
Goten didn't hear him, but continued reading. His eyes started to grow large when he noticed a phrase. "Sending a silent prayer up to Dende, Goten edged away from the other demi-saiyan as he blurted out the damning information. "It's just that... I'm Romeo."" Goten growled, and had half a mind of chi-blasting the computer, but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
""Be quiet, Truliet, you're supposed to be dead!" Goten said angrily. He searched on last time for the pillow, then gave up. His stomach started growling, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since lunch. His parents had promised to take him out to eat after the play. We can't eat until the play is over, and we can't end the play if we don't kiss! Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was desperate. Getting on his hands and knees, he leaned over Trunks and dipped his head down until his lips met the lips of his best friend in exactly the same way he'd seen his brother kiss Videl."  
  
Goten stared at the screen. Then at his friend. Then at the screen again. Taking a big breath, filling his lungs with air, he wailed, "WAH!!!!" He hugged Trunks, but suddenly realized what he was doing, and screamed even louder. Unconsciously, his hands flew to his ears and covered them, although he continued screaming. Trunks was doing exactly the same, as they both backed to extreme opposites of the room as quickly as possible. Goten turned around and was just about to chi blast the wall when the door was rammed open and Vegeta appeared, fury in his eyes as he covered his ears.  
  
"What is going on??" He demanded, looking at the two demi-saiyajin, who ignored him and continued yelling. "SHUT UP, YOU BAKA BRATS!!!" Vegeta hollered at the top of his lungs. The boys stopped, miraculously, but Goten started sobbing quietly. Vegeta scowled, and in a single stride, reached the computer. He clicked the mouse and opened the window with the V/G fic. Goten stopped immediately, and both boys now wore identical looks of horror on their faces. With a nod from Trunks, they flew out of the room, and zoomed towards Bulma. They picked her up and took off into the skies, looking for a safe spot. (Their grandparents are somewhere else, ok?) Turning around, they observed the house, stomach churning with anticipation.  
  
Sure enough, it came. "WHAT THE F-???" Vegeta hollered. With a loud bang, the house exploded. Trunks and Goten cringed, while Bulma looked confused. When the debris cleared, Vegeta appeared, looking murderous. He glared at the three people hovering in midair and proceeded to fly around the world. "What's he doing?" Bulma asked, confused. Trunks half-scowled, half- grinned. "To destroy Fanfiction.Net headquaters." He told his mom. When her expression didn't clear up, they descended and resigned temselves to explain the whole story, Goteneo and Truliet long forgotten.  
  
^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: Well, that's it. Another story finished.  
  
YPP: And might I say it was really bad.  
  
PP: Yes it was, but we all need a little fluff.  
  
YPP: That wasn't fluff!!! That was you being...bored out of your wits!!!  
  
PP: ............And the difference would be... *arched eyebrow* 


End file.
